


So Much For The Golden Future

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Glory Hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sluttification, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sae has to avoid being detected undercover at a sex club she's looking to bring a case against. When she accidentally hides out in the glory hole booth, a new case is waiting to be made: the case for cutting loose and accepting the lust inside her. Anonymous commission.
Series: Bound For Glory [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/597541
Kudos: 44





	So Much For The Golden Future

Walking into the dingy club prostitution was definitely happening out of wasn't about getting some. Sae wasn't interested in doing anything of the sort, but it provided her a convenient way to listen in. Wearing a leather jacket, ripped tights, and a black t-shirt, she felt out of place and not quite right, but it made her blend in in ways that walking in dressed nicely to this seedy club wouldn’t have let her do. A shitty disguise that made her feel like she was dressing too young and too immature for someone of her age, someone as serious as she was. But Sae did it, necessity demanding from her something drastic as she scrambled off on a hunch she knew nobody else on the case was going to hear out, so she went rogue on investigating it herself, scrambling forward with a haste and a frustration fully pledged to insanity.

Hiding out in the bathroom was then unfortunately more of a factor of having been spotted by people she knew from college, scrambling to find a hiding place for a moment so she could regroup, and she only realized when it was already a touch too late that she found herself sitting in a bathroom with holes in the sides of the stall walls, surprise hitting Sae immediately and giving her a brief flash of deep, terrified concern. She was in a glory hole. And more than that, the sound of a man's voice saying, "Someone finally in there?" threw her for a loop.

Sitting on top of the toilet, Sae pulled her feet up to try and hide her presence, but the man only continued, "About time. I heard sluts are here all the time, but I've been waiting twenty minutes." Sae remained silent, hopeful this would let up and he'd lose interest, that he'd fuck off before she had to worry about this. But he stayed on, and she could hear thudding and prodding before finally, the man pushed his cock through the hole in the wall. "Come on, don't be shy. This your first time?"

Choking down the shocked noise she wanted to make as she watched a cock push through the hole and impose itself very shamelessly upon her, Sae was appalled, not even remotely prepared to face the reality and confusion of seeing a stranger's cock. She remained quiet a bit longer, hoping he'd stop, but he began to knock on the wall, shouting and asking what her problem was. Sae realized she wasn't hiding, and that her best option, awful as it was, was going to be to cave and let him have something she really didn't want to give. But she had to.

Leaning forward, she grabbed hold of the man's cock and sucked it into her mouth, frustration rising as she opened herself up to this, hoping she could make this man back off just as quickly if she let him have his fun. There wasn't much of a choice here; she needed anything to keep her cover and hide out, because she was looking into dangerous people without telling anyone she was doing an investigation nobody wanted her to do. So even as she felt the shame flare up inside her, sucking this man's cock was something she knew she just had to do.

Rocking her head back and forth in careful motions feeding into all the pressure and weirdness asked of her, Sae settled in for a sloppy blowjob, head heavy with the reluctance and the confusion naturally came with this sort of predicament, but she knew she had to be strong and hold back, resisting the pressures upon her for a greater good. Her head rocked back and forth, bobbing in acceptance of the positions he was in, eyes closing as her hand gripped his shaft and began to pump. She hoped that some confident strokes would do the work she needed to do, get him to calm down and ease up on her, as she leaned into the confusion and accepted that the only way to deal with this all was a plunge into the deep end. 

"That's more like it," the man groaned, his body pushing up tight against the wall and feeding a bit more dick out to her mouth as he held firm. "Knew they'd send someone for me in the end. I heard they make sure a working girl comes out here if some hasty slut isn't taking initiative. You must be that whore."

Sae wanted to pull back and yell over this, but she held strong, restraining herself, trying desperately to avoid the frustration threatening to rise up inside her as the tensions mounted fiercer and dizzier, demanding so much more from her as she did her best to restrain herself, to hold back from feelings of pressure and want creeping over her. So demanding and intense, heat threatening her with its burden and making her head feel light. Sae had to resist the worst impulses she could have taken on. Sae wasn't prepared for this like she should have been, body tense with foggy rushes of panic and heat that she wished she could bury, but the pressures kept building, imposing something overbearing upon her.

All she could do was suck. back and forth her head worked in ready acceptance of what was asked of her, telling herself with each push that it would be worth it if she could just pull away and do what he needed to do, that the frustrations aflame within her were all for a greater good. Reminders that helped her greatly as she kept sucking, as she pushed on through this. His groans of pleasure were frustrating to hear, but Sae took them as a necessity, as proof she was able to keep him satisfied, and if he was happy to let this happen then she would be able to get away with what he was doing. It was all for a purpose, all for a good.

The sooner he came, the sooner Sae would have peace and be able to work her plan out for dealing with her predicament, which kept him focused on the cock, sucking quicker. Every bit of praise as he called her a 'great cocksucker' and an 'eager slut' was something that gave her a push not to make him happier, but to get him out of her way, although the two were impossible to distinguish as she kept sucking away, and that frustrated her to no end, keeping up the pace, sucking and slurping on his cock. It was messy and it was the kind of thing she would have been nervous to give someone she'd been dating for how raw it was, but desperation had a funny way of creeping up on her. The only way to make this stop felt like going all out on his cock.

But it worked. With an eager grunt from the man she was sucking off, he let himself go, and Sae's mouth flooded with the abrupt push of messy, sticky cum, a salty, bitter rush of frustration hitting hard. She winced, swallowing it all down with the reluctant hope this would be it, trembling and wishing for reason as she held strong and drew back in nervous shame. Drool ripped down her chin and Sae felt clumsy and weird, and the eager snicker of, "Thanks slut," from the man she was sucking off left her feeling low as could be. But she'd done it. It was over now, and Sae could clear her head.

Clarity didn't do much when she didn’t have time to deal with it, though. Not even a minute after one man left, two more followed, the stalls on either side of hers closing shut. "Me and my buddy want some action," one of the men said, and the holes in either side wall were soon filled with cock. Sae tensed up, fully aware this was only going to keep getting worse if she let this happen, but with the man she had just blown loudly whistling while he washed his hands if Sae emerged now, he'd see her, and she could not live with that shame

So she grabbed both dicks, settling in the middle of the narrow bathroom stall and starting to move to one of the dicks, sucking it down with the same haste and hopeless panic she'd shown the last man, hopeful that she could push all these fears away and get through this if she just acted quickly and efficiently now. It wasn't the proudest thing she'd ever felt, but Sae had hope she'd be able to pull back if she moved quickly and just dealt with this. One cock received its treatment, and then he moved swiftly to take the other into her mouth instead, jerking off the cock he had just sucked, trying to manage these two now.

This was a threesome. Sae had never been in a threesome before, and she was utterly baffled by the weird way that realization clung to her insistent and firm, wanting her to realize that fact harder. It confused her to no end, but she was stuck in this position, just dealing with all these emotions as she went on through the pressure. Sucking these men off and trying to satisfy their every want was always going to be a weird, foggy treatment she didn't feel proud of, but Sae was determined to see it through, working her head back and forth in confident motions hopeful and hot and pushing for a singular, focused need to please.

"That's what I’m talking about. Keep going, slut," the other man groaned, as he felt her hot mouth push back around is cock again, the pace she sucked picking up with each swap back between the dicks she sucked. It was the most confusing and compromising sensation she'd ever been mired in, trying to clumsily navigate her way through compromising sensations that shook her. Was she starting to enjoy this? A heat acing between her legs felt like a threat, and Sae wasn't really sure if she had reason to be afraid, but the taste of these dicks was starting to get to her, the thrill of anonymously sucking these men’s cocks and being dirty in ways her pride could never let her, were invigorating.

A knock came onto her door, a woman standing outside saying, "Anyone in there? I was told to come down so someone was working the booth, b--"

"It's fine, I'm here, go away!" Sae gasped, pulling back from the cock and very loudly urging the woman away, shuddering under that realization as she continued to service the cocks, keeping up the hard work. She had a way out and she said no, going back down the cock, shaken by the realization as it hung over her and she felt that confusion, that compromising sense that she'd just made a mistake, especially as the men laughed and asked her if their cocks tasted too good to resist. Sae didn't answer, but as she slurped the cocks down harder and gave in to even more drastic sensations, she was giving up far too much to have a plausible argument against all this treatment. Sae was giving them all they wanted and reaffirming her position.

Sex had never gotten Sae as foggy and as desperate as she was now, never pushed her to really give up to her desires the way she was letting the pleasure carry her away now. Each passing second felt more desperate and wired as she let these feelings wash over her, and the more she gave into it, the less capable she was of arguing against the idea that yes, what she truly needed was to burn bright and hot and to not let anything slow her down. Nothing felt sensible or clear to her, but she continued, giving up more and more to the moment, unable to focus on the real sense of need that she was avoiding.

She liked this.

The first man came into her mouth, and there wasn't a shred of reluctance in how she swallowed it down this time Burning up brighter, Sae guzzled down every drop of the man's cum before switching over to suck of the other diving in on his cock and showing it all the same desperate and feverish adorations, jerking him off and slobbering all over him until he blew his load and gave her what she craved. And yet, her hunger for more could only get stronger still as she hung dizzily between them, spit strands messier than ever as they hung down from her lips.

"We aren't done yet. Get on up and give me some pussy," one of the men said, and Sae was surprised that by the time she realized what he was asking and that it would have been a grand step over the line, she was already bottomless and halfway into doing it. But by then, the dripping, glistening mess that was her thighs felt so hopeless and messy that she felt like she just had to. With a drastic shove down, Sae impaled herself onto his cock, letting out a hoarse gasp of surprise and pleasure as it hit her square-on. The penetration was the final straw for her; a rush of raw sensation that she didn't realize she needed as badly as she did until the cock was inside her. Her hands wrapped clumsily around the other cock, and she dove down in hasty, sucking it into her mouth too, going in moments from never having had more than one partner at a time to getting spitroasted in the bathroom of a club serving as a Yakuza front for prostitution and drugs.

There was no pride here. Nothing Sae did was productive at all, but as she jerked back and forth between these men's cocks, she found herself lit up. Alive. There was no way to deny how powerful these pleasures were, how much they hit the very root of desires setting her aflame. She was unstoppable now, craving pleasure in its most primal form, and nothing could hold her back from that amid dizzy swells of hunger and the chance to explore her most thorough wants as deep down as she could muster. The men couldn't thrust, and she had just enough room t jerk back and forth between them, fucking her mouth and her pussy down onto the cocks for the men, and the whole thing proved as much a crash into madness as could be.

It felt amazing. Drunk on this wild pleasure and simply craving more of it, Sae jerked back and forth, body frantically heaving between the men as they filled her harder, fuller, driving her into a dizziness she was destined to crash through as this all kept happening. Sae hadn't the slightest idea how to hold herself back from the utter ecstasy she knew now, even letting her fingers go from around the dick she was sucking so she could deepthroat the man in front of her. She'd never taken a cock this deep before, not even for a boyfriend she may have had. The glory hole granted her a barrier between her actions and her image, and more and more, Sae had to take it.

Moaning in shameless, slutty delight as she worked harder through these erratic joys, Sae was going off the deep end, but the fixated thrill of lust and hunger and desire was doing to her things that she absolutely couldn't resist. Nothing could help her, nothing could save her from the creeping joy of losing her mind, amid unrelenting wells of dizzy ecstasy and a firm sense that everything he did was only getting better, hotter, guiding her down into the thrall of pure ecstasy. Sae loved what she was doing, even if she had no idea how to contain the pleasures and how to resist giving up fully to the dangers posed by them. Every motion was quicker, greedier. A threat to everything Sae held onto.

And yet, she needed more. With urgent motions that tapped into the most frenzied and slutty sensations Sae had ever known, she abandoned any shred of composure or control, unrestrained pleasures getting the best of her, pushing her limits until she could take no more, until with a dizzy, intoxicating rush of pleasure she felt herself crash. Moaning out in helpless glee around the cock in her mouth, Sae came, milking the cock in her pussy and losing herself to this rapid spiral without a care for how insane it was. She got what she ended, cum flooding her holes at either end, pumping her full of gooey, hot jizz. An unprotected creampie was another one of those things she would never have let someone she was dating do, but it just happened.

Sae took the loads, proud of the pleasures ripping through her as she dug in hard and prepared for the insanity to come, pulled out of and left dizzy under the weight of all her twisted cravings, all the needs reminding Sae that she wanted more, and she wouldn't be strong enough to resist them. She was in deep, dizzily seeking the cloying rush of pleasure and heat that felt too good to be true, whining and twisting about, hoping not for a peace of mind or for a reprieve from the insanity, but for more dick.

Hours passed by in a dizzy rush of pleasure that drew on so long that Sae didn't realize how long she'd been in until she looked at her phone. Leaking with cum everywhere, head light and helpless and airy, Sae hadn't found a shred of evidence worth a damn, just audio recordings of her getting fucked stupid all day. She'd failed at her investigation, but she was fine with it.

It just meant she'd have to come back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
